Dravivor Season Two Records
Webly and NZ team captains NZ picks Trey Webly picks OHF NZ chooses Jake Webly picks Sunny NZ chooses CK Webly chooses Bruno NZ picks TBTDI Webly chooses Fire Toad is eliminated for being picked last Airai Webly OHF Sunny Bruno Fire Pickleticklers NZ Trey Jake CK TBTDIF Day 1 Hide and seek challenge Behind the rock, in the tree, or in the tipi Picks: Webly Rock OHF Tree Sunny Tipi Bruno Tipi Fire Tree NZ Rock Trey Tree Jake Tipi CK Tipi TBTDIF Tipi NZ and Webly move onto final round NZ wins, getting immunity for Airai Vote comes down to Fire and Webly Fire is voted out Bruno quits Votes: Webly FIRE OHF FIRE Sunny WEBLY Bruno FIRE Fire WEBLY Day 2 Challenge is the murder Dyna switches tribes Jake wins the challenge for Pickleticklers Votes: Webly TBTDIF OHF WEBLY Sunny WEBLY TBTDIF WEBLY Webly is eliminated Day 3 Merge Twist: the immune player’s vote will count twice the rest of the game Twist: the user with the second best performance gets a magic mushroom Picking number challenge Second to best winner won the mushroom CK, Trey, NZ, OHF make it 2nd round NZ and Trey tie, and do rock paper scissors to decide the winner Trey gets the shroom NZ gets immunity CK is eliminated Votes: OHF SUNNY Sunny JAKE TBTDIF SUNNY NZ CK Trey CK Jake CK CK JAKE Day 4 Reflex challenge Type the word backwards Jake wins the challenge Because of the tie for second, TBTDI and OHF do a tiebreaker for the shroom OHF wins the shroom Sunny is eliminated Votes OHF SHROOM TREY Sunny TREY TBTDIF SUNNY NZ SUNNY Trey SUNNY Jake SUNNY DAY 5 ~Final 5 Confessionals~ OHF: I suppose I'm a villain in this game. I used my shroom on Trey just so he could trust me, but really, I spread lies about Jake, I betrayed Sunny and Webly, and I have NZ believing were going to be the final two. I don't care about anyone's feelings in this game, and I will do whatever it takes to win. Whatever. It. Takes. Jake: I'm at final five again! Am I surprised? Of course not. I'm a strategist, hello. I hold record for most days played and highest ranking member from my team last season. Will I win? Of course I will. Trey: Well, I've played an epic game, IMO. I took out threats in order of threaty-ness. And, ext, I take out the biggest threat of all. Jake. After that, I take out the last threat, O. NZ: I never backstabbed people to get here Sunny tried to make me an ally but I said no Jake Apparently wants me gone next But I'm from New Zealand And I'm not giving up without a fight Rehab's for quitters Dyna: I'm not really all that interested in the game. I hope I get voted out soon. Day 6 Secret word random immunity day Dyna quits Outloud vote O votes Jake NZ votes Jake Trey votes Jake Jake votes OHF Jake tells OHF while deciding the elimination that Trey had wanted him out from the beginning. Jake is eliminated Finale Fire decides winner, and chooses NZ. Trey gets 2nd place